dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Emilie Hollowhill
Emilie Hollowhill is a halfling and traveling actress, singer, dancer, and currently, a deckhand aboard The Thunderbird. Description Appearance Emilie is a cute young halfling, with a slender build, fair skin, and black hair and blue eyes. She dresses in traditional halfling attire, and is always wearing at least one of two purple garments. She loves jewelry and tends to wear a lot of it. In the traditional halfling fashion, Emilie does not wear shoes. Personality Emilie is both a survivor and somebody who possesses a deep compassion for others. She is a loner with a deep wanderlust. She has a habit of collecting baubles from the various places she travels. Despite her tendency to be a loner, Emilie is very charismatic and is a very talented performer, specializing in dancing and singing, though she's done a little acting here and there to get by. She's also a talented pickpocket. While she may be something of a thief, she still has some kind of code of honor and repays her debts; for example, joining the crew of the Minnow out of a sense of obligation to the people who saved her life. She's not great in a fight, having a tendency to fly into a panic when things start going south. Biography Background Emilie was raised in a nomadic halfling clan from the Eastern Plains. For unknown reasons, Emilie left her clan and joined a traveling minstrel company. After a little while with them, she again left for reasons unknown and traveled by herself to the city of Ibrido in the Lucain Coast. Start of the Game Emilie was among those at the Lucky Shoe the night it was attacked by The Drowned. She survived the initial attack mostly because of where she happened to be when it happened. She was one of six survivors of that attack, and stayed there to help out Mabel in the wake of the destruction. After Chime, Theras, and Drumbo stopped the cult, Emilie was very aware of who had saved them all. She personally thanked them, developing a casual friendship with the three of them. She stayed there the entire time they did, sleeping by the hearth every night. When Drumbo was killed in the arena, Emilie was saddened and was one of only two people beside Chime and Theras to attend Drumbo's funeral (the other being Mabel). A few days later, when approached by Chime about joining his airship crew, Emilie agreed out of a sense of obligation to her friend. Appearances Volume 1 * Prologue, pt. 1 - '"The Drowned" * '''Prologue, pt. 2 - '"Bloodsport" * 'Chapter 1 - '"Two-Bit Crook" * 'Chapter 2 - '"To the Skies!" * 'Chapter 3 - '"The Imperial City" * 'Chapter 5 - '"Less Than Wonderful" * 'Chapter 6 - '"The Power of Love" * 'Chapter 7 - '"Mountain and Marsh" * 'Chapter 8 - '"The Mother of Crows" * 'Chapter 9-' "Rough Landing" Relationships Chime & Theras While Emilie tends to be a loner, she does see '''Chime and Theras as...maybe not friends, but they're really some of the closest thing she has to friends. They saved her life, and they saved the lives of everybody in the city of Ibrido. She knows that. Because of that, she is trying her best to be brave, like them, and help them on their voyage. Mabel A former barmaid at the Lucky Shoe, Emilie and Mabel have struck up a weird sort of friendship aboard the Minnow. Character Information Notable Items Tamborine, Flute Halfling Abilities * Small size (+1 AC & attack rolls vs. Medium; +4 Hide, -4 penalty to Grapple; carrying capacity is 3/4 that of a Medium creature) * Base landspeed of 20 ft. * Coordinated: '''+1 racial bonus to attack rolls with thrown weapons and slings. * '''Courage: +2 morale bonus vs. fear. Stacks with Lucky. * Keen-Eared: '+2 bonus on Listen checks. * '''Lucky: '+1 to all saving throws * 'Sure-Footed: '+2 Climb, Jump, and Move Silently. Rogue Abilities * 'Sneak Attack - '+1d6 * '''Evasion * Trapfinding Bard Abilities * Bardic Music ** Countersong ** Fascinate ** Inspire Courage +1 ** Inspire Competence * Bardic Knowledge Bard Spells Cantrips * Dancing Lights * Flare * Lullaby * Prestidigitation 1st-level * Hideous Laughter Trivia * "Emilie Hollowhill" is only a stage name. Her real name is unknown. * When the crew took a vote at the beginning of Vol. 1, Chapter 5, on whether to continue their pursuit of the dagger or to go after Illucien, she voted to go after the dagger. * Emilie is one of three characters to have appeared in every chapter. She shares this status with Chime and Theras.